


Cuddles and Colds

by Oddfox



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, assasin's creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfox/pseuds/Oddfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik wants to cuddle, but can't get Altair to admit that he likes cuddling. When Altair catches a cold, Malik uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Colds

**Author's Note:**

> Make it stop. I can't with this ship.
> 
> Also, as another user pointed out, I forgot to tell you guys that this is an AU where Altair's mother doesn't die until he's around 6 or 7. I had to give him a reason to really like cuddling but not be super obvious about it, so that's what I went with :).

Malik and Altair had been dating for months. For the past week, Malik had been trying to convince Altair to cuddle with him. Neither of them were particularly in to that kind of stuff, but lately Malik had been feeling the need to make their relationship more intimate. Malik had tried to curl up against Altair in bed the other night, but the other man had sat up in bed and told him to stick to his own side of the bed. Altair had caught a cold soon after the incident, and Malik saw an oppurtunity to make Altair come to him. 

Poor Altair lay in bed sick. He was congested, his eyes were red and puffy, and he had a terrible cough. Normally, he would get up and make himself some soup or something, but right now every part of his body ached. Before he could even call out for Malik, he had showed up at the entrance to the door with a steaming bowl of soup. 

Malik sat down on the edge of the bed and held up a spoonful to Altair's mouth. "Eat," he commanded. Altair made a move to grab the spoon and Malik smacked his hand away. "No sir, you need to save your energy. I've got this, okay?" Altair sighed and allowed Malik to feed him until he was full. Malik kissed his forehead and went to clean the bowl.

Altair felt miserable. Whenever he was sick he got lonely, and when he was little, his mother would come lay in bed and hold him so that he could get to sleep. Now that he was grown, and no longer had his mother, he settled for tossing and turning and being pitiful. He was in the middle of doing so when Malik came back.

"Altair, are you alright?", Malik asked, concern coloring his voice. Altair's response was to moan and shake his head no. Malik sat down next to Altair and rubbed his back soothingly. "What can I do to make you feel better, Altair?", Malik inquired. Altair looked up at him and whispered, "Will you cuddle with me?" Malik had never known the Eagle of Maysaf to admit defeat. "Are you admitting that you're secretly needy?", Malik teased. If looks could kill, in that moment Malik would have dropped dead. "I said no such thing," argued Altair ," I just feel lonely and sick and I thought you might take pity on me." 

Malik gave him a twisted smile, "I'll agree to cuddle with you if you admit that you like it." Altair sighed and pulled him down next to him, "Fine, you win, I like it. Now I'm sick, please help me feel better," he whined. "Alright, alright," Malik agreed, pulling Altair into his arms. "That's much better," Altair mumbled into Malik's neck, "Sorry if I get you sick." Malik kissed him gently, "As long as I get to cuddle, I'm fine."


End file.
